1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector technology and more particularly, to a connector module, which has claws arranged in a connection housing for securing a lead wire holder assembly to facilitate the assembly process.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuous updating of electronic technology, electronic innovative products have been continuously created. Various electronic products are connected to other electronic devices by cable with mating male and female connectors for signal transmission.
A male or female connector generally comprises a connection housing, and a guide tube mounted in the connection housing to hold lead wires for conduction. The connection housing is formed of two half shells fastened together by means of a butt joint to hold down the guide tube therein for the connection of the mating female or male connector.
However, the two half shells of the connection housing can easily get loosened, affecting connection between the mating male and female connectors. Some other prior art designs employ a socket joint connection method to achieve connection between the connection housing and the guide tube, eliminating the connection instability problem of the aforesaid butt joint. However, this socket joint connection method cannot lock the connection housing and the guide tube in position. The connection housing and the guide tube can be displaced relative to each other. An improvement in this regard is desired.